IHollywood Arts
by LittleMissEverything2099
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! Jade, Carly, Spencer, Sam, and Gibby are friends and new at a school called Hollywood Arts. What will happen when they meet the students of HA? Has swearing and alcohol. Pairings- Cibby, Tandre, Bade, Cabbie, Spina, and Seddie! BTW Spencer is the same age as Trina.
1. Chapter 1: The Move

**Jade, Carly, Spencer, Sam, and Gibby are friends and new at a school called Hollywood Arts. What will happen when they meet the students of HA. Has swearing and alcohol. Pairings- Cibby, Tandre, Bade, Cabbie, Spina, and Seddie! BTW Spencer is the same age as Trina. Ok.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own neither Icarly nor Victorious. If I did pairings would already be together!**

Jade's POV

Our plane just landed and I want to go back to Seattle. Carly and Spencer are psyched to be in LA. Sam doesn't really pay attention. She thinks we are going to Canada to the Fat Cake factory. Nobody wants to be there when she figures out we aren't in Canda. And Gibby, well he's Gibby. He doesnt really care where he's at. Me and Sam are the closest of friends, though she has known Carly and Gibby longer. At first Gibby and Carly didn't like me. But they got used to me. I think it was only because of Sam. Not that I care much. I'm fricken' Jade West!

Cat's POV

"Robbie? Where are all the Unicorns!" I yelled. Obviously I knew where they were. They were in hiding because people kept hunting them. Robbie told me that.

"Cat, I already told you. And why do you have to yell!" Robbie said. I was hurt.

"Because Robert Shapiro, I can!" I yelled. "Why are you so mean to me!"

Robbie just rolled his eyes. I loved it when he did that. His eyes are just so cute. Did I just say that?


	2. Chapter 2: The Anouncement

**Okay, trying to get more reviews. So please REVIEW! Ta-hanks. **

**Disclaimer: Never in my life will I own Icarly or Victorious. ;( Upsetting right? Now on with thy story!**

* * *

Jade's POV

Sam is still asleep. No suprise there. She always sleeps. Her whole life is focused around eating, sleeping, and breathing. And sometimes I don't even think she cares about the last one. Carly is all bouncy in her seat. She is ready to get out of this taxi and get to Hollywood Arts. She thinks there will be cute boys there. Gibby doesn't like that too much. Shit! This fricken' taxi driver just ran into a fricken' street lamp. Nowadays, they'll let any fricken' person drive! Insanity! I looked over at everyone. Sam is still asleep. Carly is still bouncing in her seat. Gibby is angry(do I even have to explain why) and glaring at Carly. And Spencer is...drawing? Of course he would be like that. He always brings his 'notepad' everywhere. And me? Well, I, Jade West, have completely lost my mind and am talking to myself. Yep the happy friends. Sleepy, happy, angry, goofy, and Mwah!

We finally got to our new apartments. Yep, apartments. As in plural. Guys and girls. The girls apartment was big and cozy. I hated it. It was all colorful. Disgusting! After we got all settled in Carly went to the tv, Sam went to the fridge(even though there is nothing in it), and I went to clean my scissors. Tomorrow was the day. The worst day of my life. I had to get my scissors polished. They had to be all cleaned when I presented them to th school.

* * *

Beck's POV

Five new students! They are probably going to be like Robbie or Sinjin. I hope there isn't amother Cat. I would not be able to deal with two Cat's. I can barely deal with one.

"Hey, did you hear about the new students coming?" I asked my friends as I sat down at _our_ table.

"Yeah, I hope they will be hot girls." Andre said. Robbie nodded his head in agreement.

"Let's get down to business to defeat the Huns. Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons? You're the saddest bunch I ever met. But you can bet before we're through, Mister, I'll make a man out of you." Cat sang. We all stared at her. She just shrugged.

"There better be some hot guys." Tori said.

Cat nodded and said, "I call dibs on the hottest guy."

"Cat!" We all said.

"You're calling dibs on hot guys! I call Beck!" Trina said from behind us. I just groaned. Why is she so obsessed with me? Okay, so maybe my hair is amazing. But still!

We went to class and I didn't talk to Trina for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. Give me some ideas. I'm not going to update until I get 10 reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Arrival

**I'm back. I know I don't have 10 reviews yet. But I had to put this one up because my Internet is going to be down for a while. So here is Chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own ICarly or Victorious! ;(**

* * *

**Carly's POV**

"Sam! Come on! Jade!" I screamed. They still weren't up and we have 15minute before we need to leave for school. "JADE! SAM! GET UP! NOW!"

I heard a few banging noises and a grunt. Sam was up and she ran into something. Jade doesn't sound like she's up. I'm gonna have Sam wake her up. Jade has scissors. I don't want to get stabbed with scissors.

As I was finishing up my breakfast, I heard yelling. Ugh, this would not end up well. At that moment a door swung open and there was Spencer holding a mini vacuum. Gibby, being Gibby, was right behind him.

"Gibbaaaaay!" The boy exclaimed.

"I heard yelling!" Spencer yelled worriedly. I shook my head.

"Jade could have been killing Sam and all you brought was a mini vacuum!" Sometimes, I don't think he even listens to that voice inside of him saying 'Bring a knife or a gun or anything that could hurt someone!' Nope he brings a vacuum.

From the top of the stairs I heard a few whispers. They were finally up! They were all ready to go and we had 7 minutes to get to school. I grabbed my bag and followed them out the door.

* * *

Freddie's POV

Today was the day the new students were coming. Whoop-dee-do! It's just five people. Andre, Robbie, Cat, and Tori seem like they care. But they are only hoping they can finally date. Not that they haven't. Well, except for Robbie. That puppet is a real turn off for girls even if he doesn't realize it.

I just hope I won't have to deal with these people. A freak, bipolar chick, and a talking puppet is enough for me.

I sat down at my usual spot at our table. Beck was already sitting there studying and Andre was working on a new song. I looked down at the table and sighed.

"Hey Freddie!" Beck said. I nodded In greeting. Andre groaned and slammed his hand down on his keyboard. I raised my eyebrows. This was so unlike Andre.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"He doesn't know how to write a song." Beck chuckled as Andre glared at him. "He has got a severe case of writer's block."

I had to laugh at this. Beck says this as if it's nothing. I was worried about Andre. He was the best at writing songs. If he couldn't, then, no one could.

* * *

Sam's POV

When we finally got to school, we had a completely boring talk with the guidance counselor. I could tell already that he is pathetic! He is obsessed with lotion! Ew, disgusting!

After we met this guy named Sikowitz. He looks like a hobo and drinks from coconuts. He says it gives him visions. Isn't that so cool? He said we were going to meepeople that that would be could for us to _socialize _with.

* * *

**So that is chapter 3! I am so close to 10 reviews. So thanks to everyone that has reviewed and please keep reading!**


	4. Authors Note

Up For Adoption. I have drawn a blank on this story. I have no new ideas and I know most of you will probably be mad at me for taking this long. So, if anyone wants to adopt this story let me know!


End file.
